Let It Be
by InfernumEquinomin
Summary: JizabelXCassian. Let me hold you, just for these few last moments...


Chapter 4: Let It Be- CassianXJizabel

Note: I love this song… I do… the ballads by Lennon are the best ever. And there are spoilers for Godchild Volume 8, which is the end of the series, that I would rather not spoil you with. Just come back later if you don't want to ruin it. Read the whole thing. The drabble is pretty darn good but the spoilers might put you off. By the way, this is an entirely different ending. Still sad though. This is one you have to listen to the music on. If you don't you really don't get the mood of the story right. It'll make ya cry, it really will.

Jizabel lay there on the floor, his own blood surrounding him, smothering him in the crimson. He panted and willed himself to get up but his body didn't want to respond. he breathed into the polished marble of the floor and tried to push himself up. A hand landed on his shoulder and he froze, looking sharply at the owner of the hand like a startled animal.

"Doctor…" the man said, Jizabel narrowing his eyes at the unfamiliar face. Actually, it was familiar, those sharp features that had been accentuated by long hair so long ago. Cassandra. No, no, Cassian. Cassian owned that body now. God it'd been so long.

"Cassian…" he whipered. Cassian nodding and smiling a little.

"Hey, I'm here okay?" Cassian whispered, helping him turn onto his back.

"What happened?" Jizabel asked softly. What's going on? Why is Cassian here?

"You have a bullet in your neck. Stay still." Cassian smiled soothingly and ran a hand down his face. "relax."

"Am I dying?" he asked, Cassian's smile fading.

"Maybe. I don't think so but I'm not a doctor." he sighed and petted the Doctor's blood stained hair.

"I missed you Cassian. I will admit, I didn't think I'd ever see you again." Jizabel chuckled harshly and Cassian shook his head.

"Fool. I told you I would didn't I?" he asked, Jizabel growing a small smile.

"Yes. You did." Jizabel smiled and coughed harshly. Cassian soothed him, petting his hair even as the world went to hell around them. The building was collapsing, debris falling and crashing into the fine marble around them. It was amazing none hit them. Cassian felt his eyes tear up.

"Please don't die." he whispered, Jizabel chuckling a little.

"Things like this happen Cassian." he whispered back, Cassian smoothing down his Doctor's hair.

"Not for him. Not for that bastard who kills dreams as easily as batting a fly." he muttered, leaning down and kissing his forehead.

"I lived for my father Cassian, I'm sure as hell not dying for him." Jizabel smiled a little. Riff came out of his unconscious state, standing up shakily and clutching his withering arm.

"Cain…" he whispered, Jizabel chuckling bitterly.

"I hate that so much. Even after everything you're still so loyal." he whispered, utter jealousy and bitterness in his voice, that disdain for love hurting Cassian more than the fact he was dying in his arms and he could do nothing. "I hate such blind displays of love."

"Doctor! Give me something, anything. I need more time…" Riff asked, kneeling at his side. Jizabel smiled and Cassian knew what he was going to do before he even said it.

"One day I can give you." Jizabel said softly, pulling his scalpel from his coat with shaking hands.

"Doctor…" Cassian whispered, knowing that he would die on his own terms, if he was dying he'd go out protecting what he loved himself. Protecting his little brother. Protecting that envious bond.

"One day is enough. Even an hour if it can be used to protect Cain." Riff answered, the words of a desperate man said by one.

"Then take it. My blood, and my time." Jizabel said.

Then he slit his own throat. Riff bathed in the last life blood of Cassian's master. His doctor. The one person he loved more than this fragile empty world. Cassian still held his tears at bay, glaring up at Riff, drenched in blood and wiping it from his eyes.

"Go. Now. I'll never forgive you if you waste a single drop of his blood." he hissed, gently picking up the prone body of his Doctor. And he was his doctor. Alexis owned him no longer. Only in death could he be his, and Cassian was intent that he made that clear. To anyone that dared take him. Suddenly this ritual to resurrect Alexis' love wasn't so farfetched, if he could he'd do it in a second. "I'm taking him to the country, he loved the outdoors."

"Good bye Cassian." Riff said, Cassian almost surprised he could remember his name. When everything was happening, Riff manages to still be a gentleman. It was ironic enough.

"Go. Help Cain in these last moments." Cassian whispered. "We are very alike, you and I. I failed, you shouldn't."

"Yes." and Riff ran off. Cassian carried Jizabel out of the tower his father had built to crumble and out of that horrible shadow forever.

His hand lingered on the headstone. It always did. He couldn't help but think that just maybe he could feel something if he stayed just a moment longer, just a fraction of a second and he'd have a moment of clarity and hear his Doctor's voice, the one that didn't scoff at thoughts of love, the one he knew resided somewhere in that dark tainted soul. This was stupid of course and he knew it. But he still did it. He still lingered. Every time.

"you're still popular with the animals here I see. They don't even run from me anymore." he smiled down at the grave stone, a rabbit a few feet to the left, as if waiting his turn to pay respects to the man Cassian loved. "you'll never be lonely here. Never."

He stood and walked back through the forest, letting the love for his doctor fall behind that shield once again as he went to his home. His little house at the edge of the woods. Their home. Because he didn't believe that Jizabel would give in that easily. He'd haunt him until Cassian died and only then would either of them have true peace.

Only then would they have their love.

End. Man I wanted to cry just writing it when the part where he died came up. Seriously. This is one you _have _to listen to the music on. If you don't it messes with the whole effect and it's just not as good. If you didn't, download the damn song then reread it. I can wait.


End file.
